Zootopia's Golden Couple
by Alucard 2018
Summary: This is a One shot following the events of the graduation. None of this belongs to me at all. ( Except for the name. The golden couple part that is. ) Nick and Judy, Two different species, both want one goal... Well it's Judy's Birthday soon.. so Nick is hatching a plan.. A different take on the ending to Zootopia. SPOILER WARNING HAS BEEN SET Also Review and Tell me if you like?
I own Nothing, this all belongs to Disney

Zootopia's Golden Couple:

" So are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you? " Nick chuckled While licking one of his ill-gotten pawpsicles as the bunny in question brakes hard on the traffic lights and sends Nick into the bottom part of the passenger side, causing the pawpsicle to be stuck to his eye and blush embarrassed " ooops.. sorry~ " the rabbit said sarcastically

" hehe... Slyyy bunny.. " Nick pulls the ice cream treat off his eye and points it at her " Dumb fox. " the rabbit snarked back " You know~ you love me~ " The fox said slyly , Judy blushed a little at this joking matter but decided to play along to his game " Do i? hmm... yes. yes i do nicky~ " His face dropped into an embarrassed state and faced forwards about to say something, when the racer they were patrolling for had raced past them at a speed too high for normal roads. Judy and Nick looked at each other with a confident smile and flicked the siren and glasses on as they roared after their purp.

" Sir you were going 115 miles per hour, i hope you have a good explanation.. " She flicks out her ticket book to write out a ticket, but who was it?  
" Well Flash blast hundred yard dash! " Nick chimed in walking towards the car lifting his sunglasses up with an amused and bewildered smirk " Niiiiiiiiiiiick... " The sloth said slowly with a slow smile growing across his muzzle that his acquaintance was the one who found him, maybe he'll let him off easy?

*Time Lapse 4 hours later after filing all of the papers*

Nick was already done filing his papers and he yawned behind his paw you looking over to his partner's desk, she had left to hand reports to chief Bogo, as he was suddenly hit with sudden tiredness he sauntered over to the ZPD's Staff room and made himself a cup of coffee, double shot with cream, just how he liked it.  
He put a hand to his chin and wondered if Judy liked coffee, she sure was energetic something he loved about her... ' No.. come on Nick... you are a fox.. she's a rabbit.. it couldn't happen... could it? " He shook his head to dismiss those thoughts and carried the two cups of coffee to their desks at which point the rabbit on his mind was sat at with her head down and a low grumbling coming from her, Nick had only seen her like this once and it was because of Bogo, so he guessed it had something to do with the chief... again.

" Hey Carrots, i made you a coffee, i didn't know how you liked it so i made it simple.. " Nick placed the Steaming mug on the the officer's table and sat back down at his sipping from it. The smell of the coffee made the rabbits nose twitch and lifted her head looking brown liquid and then back to her canine partner with a smile " Appreciate it Nick. " she sips from the Life cup and felt instantly rejuvenated from the scolding she got from Bogo.

" Hey carrots? " Nick says While still facing his reports " Yes Nick? " Judy spun around to expect some sort of mischievous grin from the fox but what she found concerned her a little, he was stone faced... much like the time when she accused all predators of being savage... a thought she didn't want to give life to again. " What are you doing on Saturday? " The fox questioned the rabbit suddenly.

" Saturday? I'm pretty sure i'm free, why is something wrong Nick? " Judy hopped down from her chair and walked to the front of Nick's desk so she could see why the fox was so blunt " Nothing, just i won a bet with finnick and he bet some tickets to a Gazelle concert. was wondering if you'd like to- OOPH! " The fox couldn't finish his question due to the noticeably heavy bunny hugging his every fiber of existence " You'd really take me nick?! " The bunny was ecstatic, The Gazelle named, funnily enough Gazelle was her favorite singer " I guessed you liked her since you play that song every time we set paw into the ZUV, but that also comes with a condition! " The fox says in a monotone voice " Whats that nick? " The rabbit flicks her ears towards her canine partner " Can you stop standing on my tail? " The rabbit looked at her foot and sure enough as thursday was tomorrow, she was standing on his tail once again " Oh sweet cheese and crackers! sorry nick.. " she hops off the fox and smiles helping him up by pushing him up from his back, Nick dusts himself off and raises his eyebrow at the bunny with a smirk, Judy responds with a smile back and they look at the clock, noting that they should have left about 30 minutes ago. " Ah... Bogos really gonna lay into me this time... " The duo said out loud at the same time and look at each other, they then start to chuckle, which evolved into a full blown hysterics " WILLLLLDE! HOPPPPPPSSSSSS! " the unmistakable sound of a slightly teed off Buffalo ringing out between the walls of the ZPD made Nick and Judy sigh " Here we go again... " The duo said once again together as they made their way into the Chief's office

* Time lapse After Bogo's Chewing out *

Nick sticks a finger in his ear and twists it, getting an itch that listening to his supervisor had caused, he sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the stack of papers that Bogo had left Judy and Himself, halfway through he sighed and started clicking his pen over and over again " Nick... Do you have to do that when we are working? " Judy says semi-annoyed at this annoying act " Sorry carrots.. just a few more? " He starts clicking it even faster and more consecrated " Niiiick... " Judy says a little more concerned as she knew what was about to happen, Nick pretended not to hear the rabbit as he clicked even faster until... * BOOOM! * Blue ink was spilled everywhere, on Nick, on Judy, on their papers, on the walls... you get the picture.

" NIIICK LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! " Judy exclaimed Unhappily at her partners antics, while Nick just sits there, exploded pen still in his paw just frozen by the blast, The office cubicle was covered in blue ink with the obvious outlines of both Nick and Judy on the walls " Dumb Fox... " Judy saves as much of the papers as she possibly could While nick just sits there, Nick shakes his head and blinks slowly, his once great red fur now stained blue and he looks at Judy with a sheepish expression " Hey look. im like those performers From New Pawgus. " He chuckles and Stands up looking at his outfit, at least it was blue anyways so you couldn't see it, but anything else, and it was like a blue nuke had been set off, Nick then smiled and started advancing on the rabbit " One of us... One of us... " He starts chanting while holding out his inky paw towards Judy's face " Nick? Wait no... Nick! Stop! No! " Judy tries to jump out her seat but the fox was too fast, he grabbed the bunny and started putting paw prints all over her face, while she squirmed and laughed trying to get the playful fox away from her " No Nick! c'mon, i got work to do! hahaha! " The fox smiled and got off her after finishing his work of art, he looks at the ruined papers on his desk and then back to Judy's, he smirks his foxish grin and subtly swaps her papers for his and starts working away " Done Carrots~ See you tomorrow~~~ " He puts her papers in the dispatch box and exits the building

" Wait... but I was in the middle of writing them... " She looks through the papers on her desk and notices the little note on the file at the back " It's called a hustle sweetheart " Judy grips the note and her face slowly rises with red as she lets out a bellowing yell " NIIIIIIIIIIIIICHOLAS P. WILDDDDDEEEE! "

The fox turned around as he heard his name being bellowed to find a severely annoyed rabbit coming straight for him, he begins laughing as his once calm saunter became a sprint for his car " NICHOLAS WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU! " The fox dived into his car and shut the door behind him feeling for his car keys, he always kept them in his right pocket... unless... The door opened and standing out there... was a blue, red faced, huffing rabbit holding car keys with a victorious smirk " It's called a hustle sweetheart. " The fox gulped and shuffled to the back of his car as best he could " Hey.. carrots.. it was all in good fun... right? Judy? Nonoonononono! " The rabbit then dived onto him and proceeded to playfully punch and shake him, all the while he was laughing, and she was yelling angry words his way, but they both knew she didn't mean any of it. it was, like Nick said.. all in good fun.

* Cut to Saturday *

Nick woke up in his roomy apartment and looks around giving out a rather large yawn, he checks the time and sees that it is 9:00am he then remembers that today was Saturday, and he had a promise to fulfill, he hops out of bed and dons his trademark Hawaiian shirt and shorts, he then goes to his kitchen and looks through the assortment of cereals he kept in the cupboards " Frosted fish? ngh... why did i even buy that... Coco cats? no thanks... " His eyes wander to the box with rabbits on it and picked it up " Rabbit jaxs... " He turned the box around and saw a rabbit that looked uncannily like Judy, he smiled to himself and put it back, settling for some Traditional wheat bricks, he sits down with his bowl of wheat and switches on the TV, he skims the channels for a few minutes and then sighs putting a paw to his cheek " What counts for cheesing TV these days... " he stops on a more adult channel with re-runs of Game of Paws, he shrugs and puts the remote down, he had never really gotten into Game of Paws due to the slow beginning, he decided to give it another try, Judy had sung praise about it before.. the fox then shook his head and sighed, Judy... that bright light in his life who pulled him out of his rump.. So close to his reach.. but yet so far.. he dismisses the thought and focuses on the TV screen as one of the Wolf children had been pushed out of a window and the show rolled to credits, nick's ears perked in curiosity to this and checked to see when the next episode was on, he shrugged and decided to get comfy for the next episode.. its not like he'll get obsessed or nothing..

Boy was he wrong, by the time the second episode was out, he was on his seat, cheering when ever the brat Rattery got slapped or when Wolfia Wolf was practising with her teacher, he was utterly hooked onto the show, and dont even get him started on Lerion Lionheart, without a doubt the best character, the phone had snapped nick out of his Game of Paws mode and he answered it, but never taking his eyes off the TV Screen " Hello? "

" Hi Nick, it's Judy, just asking if you are ready for... Is that Game of Paws in the background? " Nick smirked as the theme song played and holds the phone out to the TV screen " Oh my Crackers Nick! it is, Are you watching them all? " The rabbit says enthusiastically " I just started again, you were right carrots it is really good. " Nick admitted and then thinks... " Hey Judy why dont you come over, i'm just jumping in the shower, so just knock on my door when you come ok? " Nick puts down the phone and stands up cleaning his bowl " Ok Nick, I'll be over soon! Bye! " She hangs up and Nick chuckles starting his shower " Dumb bunny... she absolutely loves that show.. " he steps into the shower and closes his eyes letting the warm water hit his skin, his mind wonders to Judy with her adorable buck teeth and cheerful personality, he chuckles under his breath and grabs the scrubber lathering it up and scrubs himself

* time lapse: After the Shower *

Ding dong! The door bell rung out as nick stepped out the shower and he flicks his ear to the door's direction " Its Open! " he says out as the door opens " It's just me Nick! " Judy's voice rings out to Nick like a heavenly chorus and he sighs wrapping a towel around himself and walks out drying his fur " Hey carrots. didn't expect you so quickly haha " Judy realizes nicks nakedness censored pawstin powers style ( No i'm not sorry ) and she covers her eyes while shutting the door " Cheese and crackers Nick! "

The fox hums and then looks down and then back to the bunny rolling his eyes " oh come on... you watch Game of Paws.. and you're embarrassed about this? " he covers his bottom half with his towel and ties it in a knot, grabbing another to dry his head and ears " There. that better Carrots? " Judy stops covering her eyes and then sighs out nodding, she was wearing her Yellowish plaid shirt and tracksuit bottoms, simple yet comfortable. " Jeeze Nick, give me fair warning next time? " The fox chuckled and returned to his room to retrieve his clothing " So you want there to be a next time you see me naked? " the fox slyly comments and Judy turns a deep shade of pink and throws a cushion at him " NOT WHAT I MEAN! " The fox dodges the cushion and fixes his tie then steps out, " Better? " he gestures to his clothed self " Much. " Judy jumps back onto the couch and huffs at the fox " So what episode are you up to? " Nick sits down and hums a little " I just got up to the part where Wolfard Wolf was attack by Leon Lionheart " Judy nodded and looked at the screen and pointed at it as the credits rolled " Ah right.. i know where you are. " Judy gets comfortable at the armchair to watch her favorite show and Nick can't help but feel slightly relaxed sitting next to his partner in crime.

* Time Lapse 5 Hours later *

Nick switches off the T.v as he notices the time, snapping Judy out of her transfixed gaze " Huh? Why'd you do that Nick? " She looks up at the fox with a questioned face " Well its near 7pm, Gazelle's Concert is about to start at 8pm. traffic'll be a nightmare carrots. " Nick said while grabbing his jacket and car keys, Judy had forgotten all about the concert if she was perfectly honest, she would have been totally fine just chilling with Nick tonight.. not that she'd tell him that.. never let her live it down... " Oh yeah! OK Nick lets get moving! " she jumps off the couch and opened the door " Are we going in yours or mine? " Judy asked " We'll go in mine, it's closer " Judy nodded and walked outside of the apartment door before nick, who then locked it up behind him, he pockets the key and smiled at the rabbit who was hopping all around in excitement, he loved to see the rabbit so happy and was satisfied already to see that he had made her be in such high spirits.

They both jumped into Nick's simple Zoo Rover and Nick started the car, The car responded by roaring into life with vigor, he smiled at the bunny and pulled out of the Apartment's Car park " Hey Nick? you know that the new multi car park is just around the corner right? y'know, the free one? " Nick glanced at the rabbit and hummed a confirmation " Yep. Yes i do carrots. What about it? " Judy looked at the road and tapped her feet together " Well thats just it.. its free, why do you insist on continuing to pay for that not so safe car park? " She looks up at the fox this time " I dunno.. just.. you know what carrots? I really just don't know.. Gives me some comfort i guess. " Nick shrugs and focuses on driving on the road, He smirks and Glances to the rabbit and gestures to his radio " Feel free to turn on some tunes. " The rabbit nods and bends over to switch it on, turning it to FuriosityFM and then sitting back down " This is FuriosityFM bringing you the latest hits, tonight is all about Gazelle and her latest hit Try Everything, Its all going down at the concert as fans are pilling in by the thousands to see the lovely signer... but the guests of honors are still to arrive. lets hope that they are not late.. " The rabbit looks up at the fox and raises an eyebrow ' Guests of honors? What does that sly fox have in mind now... ' Judy contemplates in her mind, while Nick is just platonic and stone faced, he reaches over and changes the station " How bout something different carrots? " Judy relaxes in her seat and watches the lights go by, until finally they park up in the colossally busy car park " OK carrots. hop out, we're here " He puts the hand brake on and jumps out, Judy follows suit and follows the fox quickly, not wanting to be left behind in such a place with massive people

* Inside the Concert *

The duo walked towards the ticket booth and tapped the glass to gain the attention of the mammal running the stand, Nick pulls the tickets out and shows the to the sheep as she activates a radio and subtly announcing to the stage hands that they had arrived, she then stepped out of her booth and ushered them inside and told them to follow the grey line to their place in the concert, at this point in time Judy's interest had peaked and she followed the Fox and the line not being able to wait another second, until they were suddenly ushered to the stage hands, they shifted the fox and Rabbit onto specific platforms and gave a thumbs up to the stage hand in control of the platforms, he gives the lever a pull and the rabbit and fox were starting to rise into the wide open air, except that they weren't down with the people, they were so close to the stage they were on it... no literally, they had ended up standing next to Gazelle herself. " LADIES AND GENTLE-FURS! GIVE IT UP FOR ZOOTOPIA'S HEROES JUDY AND NICK! " The announcer had shouted through the Microphone, a deafening roar of approval was echoed through the night and the cameras were focused on Judy, Nick and Gazelle " Nick.. did you plan this? " She looked up at him and smiled coyly " Well... i thought that the Rabbit who saved the city deserved some recognition~ " The rabbit blushed a little and jumped up to Nick's Cheek and kissed it in thanks " This is a wonderful surprise Nick... I can't Thank you enough.. " Nick blushed and rubbed his cheek with a smile " You already have Carrots.. You saved me. " Nick then lifted Judy onto his shoulders and nodded to Gazelle " LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! " Nick announced the beginning of the concert, Judy laughed and raised her paw into the air with nick and whooped joyfully as Gazelle Started her Hit song " Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh " Nick and Judy jumped down off of the singer platform and were immediately surrounded by friends and family, they said their congratulations and faced the singer joining in with the party " Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh " Mr and Mrs Otterton were tango dancing next to Nick and Judy, just enjoying the music,

" I messed up tonight, I lost another fight I still mess up but I'll just start again"

They looked over to their compadretes at the ZPD enjoying themselves.. especially Ben and Bogo,

"I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground I always get up now to see what's next "

the duo laughed while looking at Flash and Priscilla and look at each other and smiled " By the way Judy? " Judy was surprised that he used her proper name and looked at the fox, he smiled his foxish grin that she found so devilishly attractive

"Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up Nobody learns without getting it wrong"

" Yes nick? " The Fox holds out a Carrot cake and chuckles " Happy Birthday. " he winks and hugs the rabbit " Nick... How did you.. " he taps his snout and gestures to her parents barn dancing " I know everyone remember.. " The rabbit twitches her nose and hugs the fox back with tears " Nick... you are impossible.. " The fox chuckles and bumps his hip with her's " Enjoy it. it's yours. " She wipes her eyes and giggles starting to dance, he just smiles and watches her have fun

"I won't give up, no I won't give in 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again"

Nick looks to his left and notices his mother walking towards him with open arms and he smiles running over and embracing her tightly " Oh Nicholas... my sweet little kit... " she sighs happily and kisses her son's head " You've done us proud... your father... we both know he's proud of you.. " Nick smiles and wipes a tear away from his eye " Jeeze... Foxes are so emotional.. " The playful jab comes from the rabbit behind him " Dumb bunny... " He chuckles " Stupid Fox.. " She butts hips with him and he starts dancing with a smile and laughing, knowing that her son is happy, she leaves him to do his own thing.

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail

Nick and Judy face each other and dance together to the beat of the music , the rest of the ZPD gather a ring around the duo and clap along to the beat

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything"

Nick and Judy smiles at each other grabbing each other's paws and he twists her around bringing her back into him and dancing in a cricle, twisting again " Nicholas P. Wilde... you never told me you were a dancer.. "

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything"

The fox chuckles lightly and rubs his head softly " you know what they say... Try everything... " The fox and rabbit break apart to freestyle and go back to back and Cossack dance

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything"

The rabbit face the fox and opens her mouth to sing "Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love" she faces him and holds his paws dancing with him again

The Fox then opens his mouth to sing back " Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath " He blushed after saying these words, something that the rabbit caught wind of

They both open their mouths to sing the next part as a duet "Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast Sometimes we come last, but we did our best"  
They both slowly get closer to each other and look into each others eyes with a hazy look

They both open their mouths, to specifically say it to each other " I won't give up, no I won't give in 'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again No I won't leave, I wanna try everything I wanna try even though I could fail I won't give up, no I won't give in "

Nick slowly raises his head to look at the others then looks down at Judy, who had been lost into his eyes " I'll keep on making those new mistakes I'll keep on making them every day Those new mistakes" she sings softly to him

They both lose each other into their respective gazes and sing together softly inches away from each other " Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Try everything"

They lay each other's forehead on the other's their muzzles centimeters away, as gazelle ends the song slowly They share their first kiss

"Try everything"

The Entire stadium blows up into cheers and joyful cries and whistles as Judy and Nick slowly pull away with red cheeks " LETS HEAR IT FOR ZOOTOPIA'S GOLDEN COUPLE! " A additional Wave of cries of happiness and joy shake the very foundations that they stand on, the duo smiles as they hug " Dumb bunny... " Judy laughs softly and Replies " Sly Fox... "


End file.
